


Stars

by fishydwarrows



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Lmao my first non hobbit fic, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon promised Agatha he'd get her a fallen star within a month. He finds it, well actually, it's a him. And Baz is very pissed that he fell from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**BAZ**

 

When I open my eyes I’m looking up at the sky, and that's strange.

 

Usually, I’m looking down, being a star doesn’t really give you many options really. Then I realize it,  _ I’m not in the sky. _ I curse under my breath and look around. 

 

You’d think I’d be able to get my bearings having once been able to see the entire world from a bird’s eye view, but, nothing. 

 

Turns out I’m absolute shit at geography. 

 

“Great.” I mumble, and then startle. It’s weird hearing your voice for the first time.  _ Okay,  _ so everything’s a bit weird right now. I look down at my (new?) body. Legs, that’s always nice to have. Arms, yup, still good. 

 

A fancy looking amulet thing.

 

I’m not sure what to make of it, but then I remember. 

 

The bright light had come at me fast and knocked me from my perch (cloud, whatever. It was my home.) And then I tumbled- fell down pretty fast and blacked out, and woke up. The amulet is a swirling blue, like the sky when the Sun is brushing her hair.

 

I decide to keep it, really, it’s probably the best choice, considering my options so far (which are basically, next to none. I don’t know where I am, how to get back home, or if I  _ can _ get back home) I brush myself off and use the amulet-necklace-shooting star?

 

Whatever it is, I use it as a mirror. I look pretty good, considering the fact that I was up in the sky a while ago. I glance around nervously. Should I just start… walking away? 

 

It would be pretty obvious that something landed here. I mean, there’s a giant crater where I landed…

 

“Fuck,” I say.

 

Well. If I was worrying about just getting home, I can probably add  _ making _ it home  _ alive _ to the list as well. There's no doubt in my mind that I will be hunted. Stars have all heard of bonety hunters; they keep the teeth of their human prey, and sell the hearts of stars. 

 

_ Not  _ something I would like to run into. 

 

I consider for a moment that the amulet around my neck is probably important too, but, I have to take this one step at a time. I’m just about to leave on my merry way when I hear a gasp. 

 

There’s a boy. 

 

Staring at me. 

 

And his eyes are the same blue as the amulet around my neck.

 

 

 

**SIMON**

 

I stare at the star. 

 

I’m pretty sure I’m gaping actually, but at this point it doesn’t matter.

 

The star doesn’t look like a star, it looks like a boy. A handsome guy that’s probably my age. He’s draped in white gauzy stuff and wearing a necklace with the biggest fucking rock I’ve ever seen. Agatha won’t be happy. I’m pretty sure she’s the love of my life, that’s why I’m out here in the middle of the fucking woods at the edge smouldering crater where a boy looks like he might murder me with his stare. 

 

“I’m getting married, Simon,” she said as she sipped wine on our picnic blanket. I didn’t believe her at first. “To who?” I had laughed. “Well, we’re not married yet, but, Dev is going all the way to Ipswich for a wedding ring,” she picked at the grass. “Ipswich… That’s like, twenty miles away from Wall” I said, I got pretty upset. “Yes, Simon. I know. That’s why when he proposes I’m going to say yes.” “But… we were going to…” I trailed off. “I know.” She patted my hand then, like a mother comforting a crying child. “But, Ipswich is very far away. It shows…” She paused for the right words. “Dedication.” I just stared at her. Then I looked at the starry sky for a long time, and when Agatha saw a shooting star, I had an idea. “What if?” I said, “What if I brought you that star?” I pointed past the Wall towards when the star had landed. “Would you really?” Agatha said, she played with her hair. 

 

“Yes.” I said, and I meant it.

 

“Alright then.” Agatha had said, and she stood abruptly, “Get me that star before the month is over.” I smiled at her, “I will.” I went to Dad after that. I told him what happened, he told me about Lucy. I didn’t even know she was alive, much less a princess. 

 

Funny how life turns out that way. Well, then he gave me some magic chain, he lit a candle and then… I look into the eyes of the strange boy. He’s walking backwards now, but still making eye contact. 

 

Creepy. 

 

He sorta looks like one of those descriptions of classic vampires in the storybooks from school. I slide down the crater and run up to him. It looks like he’s deciding whether to spit on me in disgust or ignore me altogether. I think he’s taken the latter because he whips around and begins to briskly walk away. Well, he does until he trips. 

 

Then I remember why I came here. “Hey!” I say. “Have you seen a star by any chance?” He looks at me like I just said pigs can fly. “Oh sure,” He sneers. I already don’t like him. “It fell out of the sky and onto it’s ass.” Wow, rude. “Okay, so did you see the star or not?” I ask, walking closer. He looks at me flatly and raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Hey, buddy, were you dropped on your head at birth?” The boy says. “Uhhhh, no?” I’m not really sure how to respond to that. “Well, since you can’t even recognize a fucking star, I’m going to assume you were.” 

 

“Wait…” He stares at me, and I  _ swear _ his eyebrow rises into his hairline. “Are you a  _ star? _ ” I ask. “Look who’s the fucking genius!” He says and he turns to walk away. I dive and grab his ankle. “Hey- what are you- fuck off!” He yells, he kicks me in the face. I link the magic chain Dad gave me around his ankle, it stays. 

 

He pushes himself up and pulls at the chain. 

 

When he looks up I see fury in his dark eyes. “ _ What did you do? _ ” He practically spits the phrase. I start to tug the chain and climb out of the crater. “Sorry, man, but I need you.” I say, hoping it’s a sufficient answer. Apparently not. “ _ Need me?  _ For what? You a bonety hunter? Going to cut out my heart, huh? Isn’t that just the greatest job ever, but wait, you probably think so. Murdering stars? Must be the best career in all the land. Oh, go on, keep pulling me along your stupid chain, asshole, I’m  _ not  _ going to cooperate.” 

 

“Would you- just- calm down!” I say once we’re out. “Just, chill man, okay? I’m not gonna- what- cut your heart out. I just want to…” I pause.  _ I just want to give you to the girl I love so I can marry her. _ Does not sound like a sane reason, but I give it anyway. He stares at me, dumbfounded. “You want me to be a present. An  _ engagement _ present?” 

 

He sounds offended, I don’t blame him.

 

“Yeah, man, I’m… sorry, okay, but I really love Agatha and-” He groans in frustration and then seems to make up his mind. He says something under his breath and looks at me dead in the eye. I didn’t notice it, but he’s taller than me. “Fine. I’ll go with you.” He says it like a challenge. I ignore it. 

 

“Thanks!” I smile because it’s the least I can do since I have a star chained in my grasp. Well, not a star. 

 

A boy.

 

A boy whose name I don’t know.

 

I look to the ground, it’s pretty embarrassing. “Er… What’s your name?” 

 

A pause. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just, forgot to ask, and I don’t know if I should just call you star or-” 

 

“Baz,” he says.

 

I hold out the hand that isn’t holding the chain. “I’m Simon, Simon Snow.” I say. He scoffs and takes my hand, shaking it awkwardly, like he’s forgotten how. 

 

“Charmed.” He says. I smile again because I can’t help it. 

 

“Let’s get moving then, Baz.” I hear him sigh behind me. 

 

Don’t worry Agatha, I’ve got my star.

  
Now I just need to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complaining

**LUCY**

 

I saw the star falling.

 

I’m in my cage and since I’m a bird it was hard to watch its full descent.

 

I know Elspeth will search for it, the poor thing. I shift around in my cage, hoping that she didn’t see it. 

 

But it’s too late, she saw the star falling, and I know I’ll have to catch it.

 

* * *

 

 

**SIMON**

 

Stars are annoying. Or maybe just Baz is. He said he’d come with, but all he does is complain. 

 

 

 

**BAZ**

 

“My feet hurt,” I whine. Though it comes out more as a snarl. 

 

“Can’t we rest?” 

 

It’s like I can feel Simon rolling his eyes. 

 

The only reason I’m complaining so much is so he lets me go. So far, it isn’t really working. “Fine,” I say, and stumble along behind him. If I can’t piss him off maybe I can at least learn about who this girl is, the one I’m being  _ gifted  _ to. 

 

I mean seriously, he’s giving her a star, that either dedication or stupidity. I think it’s both.

 

“What’s this Agatha like?” I ask. Simon slows down and walks next to me, he’s got a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

 

“She’s… wonderful.” He says not to me but to the sky, like she’ll just drop down into his arms or something. 

 

“That’s descriptive.” I say flatly. 

 

His smile drops. I actually feel bad. 

 

“I’m not that good with words.” He says quietly. He seems ashamed to say so. I want to ask why. Instead I opt to pat him on the back.

 

 

 

**SIMON**

 

What is with Baz? 

 

He pats me on the back awkwardly and  _ apologizes. _

 

Well, the apology sounds really rude, but still. I just assumed from his personality that if he tried to kill something, he’d expect the  _ victim  _ to apologize. 

 

It’s weird, so naturally I expect he probably has an ulterior motive. 

 

“What.” I say defensively. 

 

He backs away, palms in front, and raises an eyebrow. 

 

Tosser.

 

“Just trying to be nice.” He says. 

Him being nice is just him being less rude. I shake my head and keep walking forward. I tug the chain a little just to rile him up.

 

 

 

**BAZ**

 

He’s so rude. I  _ was  _ just trying to be nice. 

 

I keep walking though because it’s not like I have much say in the matter. Instead I decide to inspect the amulet around my neck. Yup, it’s still the same beautiful blue of Simon’s eyes. It’s still swirling a little. Nothing new to report. I want to throw it to the ground and run away.

 

I want to run to the sky, sit at home, and watch the world below with their petty politics and tragic love stories. 

 

Instead I’m stuck here.

 

_ Involved _ . 

 

Ugh.

 

My feet hurt. 

 

Maybe it’s because we’ve been walking for hours now, but I suspect  _ Loverboy _ here doesn’t know how to get home. I decide to ask. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

He doesn’t respond.

 

“ _ Hey. _ ” I say. “Do you even know where we’re going?”

 

He stops. 

 

Well, that’s my answer. 

 

“Fuck. How the  _ fuck  _ do you not know where we’re going? Don’t you live on the ground?” “Shut up, okay!” He says. 

 

He grabs my arm, I don’t think he meant to do that.

 

“I’ve never been past the Wall before. I don’t know what I’m doing. And I definitely  _ don’t  _ know where I’m going!” 

 

“Then how do you expect to take me to your girlfriend?” I yell. 

 

“I don’t know! Okay!” He throws his hands up and walks away.

 

I follow, rubbing at my arm. It was warm when he held it.

 

I don’t want to think about it.

 

 

 

**SIMON**

 

We walk for a couple hours until it’s almost completely dark.

 

We don’t talk. 

 

I’m just, so pissed right now.

 

All I have in my pocket is a fucking candle and extra chain.  _ That’s it.  _ And he expects me just to-what-magic us to my home? What is wrong with stars. Why are they so fucking  _ annoying. _

 

I swear, he’s plotting my downfall. When we were walking I could hear him muttering things under his breath. I find a pretty sturdy tree and decide that it’ll work best. 

 

“Why are we stopping now?” He looks concerned. I wonder why. 

 

“I’m going to find a town.” I say, rummaging with the chain in my hands. 

 

“Oh,  _ now _ , of course now you’re going to look.” He drawls, but there’s a hint of fear underneath his words. I grab his hand and sit him down against the tree.

 

“What are you-hey!” He says, but I’m already tying the chain around the tree. When I’m finished the links magically fuse together. 

 

“There,” I say, patting the dirt off my trousers. “Stay here. I’ll come back with food and maybe some directions.” 

 

 

 

**BAZ**

 

I really hate him right now. 

 

But, I’m too scared to be sarcastic so I just nod. 

 

I watch Simon walk away. I shut my eyes. 

 

_ I really don’t want my heart cut out _ .

 

I hear the hoot of an owl and watch as clouds roll away, revealing the moon.

 

I am so fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys, they're both so snarky. Thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is gone

 

**SIMON**

 

When I get back it’s still dark. And… Baz isn’t there. Which doesn’t make sense because I  _ tied him up. _ As I stare at the tree where I tied him I get an extreme sense of dread. I mean, he could die out here! I could say he’s sort of grown on me, but… anything could happen to him out here. I’m worried. I look around the tree, searching for some sign of a trail. As I’m inspecting the bark I hear a voice from the sky like tinkling bells.

 

_ Simon _

 

I look around. There’s no one around. Creepy.

 

_ Simon Snow _

 

I look up because that's where the sound seems to be coming from.

 

The stars are shining bright and seem to be closer than before. They whisper to me. 

 

_ Simon Snow, you must protect Basilton. He is in grave danger. _

 

“Baz?” I say to the sky, “Where is he? Why is he gone?”

 

_ Kidnapped. _

 

The stars twinkle sadly. My heartbeat quickens. Baz has been kidnapped. I suddenly feel worried for him, which honestly is kind of strange. We’ve been travelling together now for only a couple of days, but his whining has grown on me, and I hate to admit it, but I’ve grown a bit fond. I feel cold sweat run down my forehead as I imagine what horrors Baz could be subjected to right now.  I don’t know what they do to stars here beyond the wall, but I don’t think it’s anything good.

 

_ You must save him. _

 

“Alright-” I take a deep breath, no use freaking out now. “-Where do I find him.”

 

_ There is a carriage travelling your way. You must get in it by any means. _

 

“Okay-” I hear the stamping of hooves and snap my head towards the sound. “Thank you! I- um- thanks!”

 

_ Keep him safe _

 

“I will!” I yell and break off into a run towards the carriage. 

 

I’m going to save Baz.

  
  
  


**BAZ**

 

I’m blindfolded. Uncomfortable. Annoyed. And cold.

 

Someone please get me the fuck out of here.

 

My first thought is of Simon. His stupid face, and his stupid moles, and his  _ stupid  _ hair. 

 

I’m appalled that I want him to save me. But, it’s true.

 

He needs to hurry the fuck up.

 

I feel hands grabbing me, jostling me roughly. 

 

Oh God I’m probably gonna die.

 

Someone puffs something into my face and my only thought is:

 

I just hope it’s quick.

 

**SIMON**

 

My face smacks into the carriage. Ow. 

 

I may have ran  _ too  _ fast.

 

Luckily, it seems I’m not too late. The driver (after I convince him) let’s me on and we arrive at an Inn soaked to the bone. 

 

The driver- Nicodemus- says that he’s a prince in line for the throne who searches for his sister and her friend: Ebb and Lucy. I said I would help him. So now I’m soaked to my socks and stuck with the horses. 

 

Not fun.

  
  
  
  


**BAZ**

 

I wake up feeling wonderful but a bit woozy. I look around curiously; I’m laying on a soft bed in some kind of Inn.

 

I lay back down and close my eyes. 

 

I feel so content I could glow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's iffy with Baz! Will Simon save him? Thank you for reading! Please comment! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at non-hobbit/lotr fic as well as first person so treat me gently! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
